Dans la tête d'un Peter
by mamieboubou
Summary: Du temps des maraudeurs, Severus Rogue, suite à une mauvaise blague de James et compagnie, tombe dans un coma profond. En fait, son esprit se retrouve prisonnier dans la tête de Peter Pettigrow, le lèchecul, le temps d'une journée.


Aouch, ma tête.  
Je levai mes bras engourdis pour me masser le crâne, puis je me mis debout.  
_Et, qu'est-ce que je fais debout?_  
Comment ça, bêta, je viens de me faire exploser la tronche, faut bien que je me relève, c'est un peu normal! Et depuis quand je parle tout seul?  
_Tiens, je sais, je vais manger du chocolat_  
Brillante idée. Hé, mais qu'est-ce que je dis? J'aime pas le chocolat! 

Je sortis de la chambre et entrai dans la grande salle.  
Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont fait? C'est... répugnant, on se croirait chez les gryffondors!  
-Hé, mon gros! Viens un peu là.  
-Moi? Oh oui, James, oh oui!  
Iiiiiiirk, Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez les Serpentards? Et serait-ce moi qui ai parlé de cette affreuse voix suraigüe? Où est donc passée ma belle vois si séduisante au timbre suave?  
-On n'attendait plus que toi pour aller manger.  
Quoi? Moi? Manger avec des Gryffondors? Mais que devient le Monde?  
_Hu hu, youpi! Je suis content_  
Au secours, je deviens débile.

Hé, Remus, c'était bien, cette nuit, hein? chuchotais-je sur le ton de la conspiration.  
-Tais-toi, idiot! me gronda un Black mal réveillé. Si tout le monde sait que Lunard est un tu-sais-quoi.  
Un quoi? Là, ça devient intéressant! Et oui, Severus, toujours à la recherche du scoop digne de Sorcière-hebdo.  
_Huuuuuu, moi je sais, moi je sais que Remus est un loup-garou_  
Hein? Qu'est-ce que je pense, là? J'en savais rien du tout! C'est pas une bonne nouvelle!  
-Enfin bon, on ne t'en veut pas, Peter! dit en souriant un Remus avec des cernes aussi grosses que la prof de botanique. Viens donc manger avec nous!  
Peter? Ce crétin m'a appelé Peter? Il pète un câble, le louloup!  
-J'arriiiive, Remuuuus! babillais-je de cette monstrueuse vois très peu virile.  
Héééééé, mais non, c'est moi, votre vieux pote Sev!  
-J'allais justement manger du chocolat.  
Déconnez-pas, les gars! Le débile m'a possedé, help!

Au fait, les coupains, vous savez comment va votre pas coupain severus?  
Là, ça devient de plus en plus intéressant... Et de plus en plus inquiétant. Voilà que je demande des nouvelles de moi-même. Maman.  
-Snivellus? (arggg, pensais-je) Il est encore dans le coma, je crois qu'on y est allé un peu fort, ricana Potter l'abruti.  
-Même trop fort, si vous voulez mon avis... Poirfresh (Ndlr: troooop marrant! hum ) dit qu'elle ne sait pas si il s'en sortira!  
Lupin, je t'aime! Alors comme ça, je vais mourir... Si je le pouvais, je verserais une larme. Et là, je deviens marteau. Je comprends plus rien.

Je m'enfonçai un doigt dans le nez d'une façon plus que sexy... Hé, mais ça va pas? C'est pas le genre d'un Serpentard respectable, ça! Mais... d'accord... réflechissons. Ce doigt... n'est pas... le mien. C'est... celui... de.  
-Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! hurlais-je d'une jolie voix de jeune fille en détresse.  
-Oula, hé, du calme, Queudver! Qu'est-ce qui va pas? T'as vu une mouche quelque part? Dis-moi où, je vais l'écraser!  
-Non, heu... Je ne sais pas... J'ai crié, mais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
D'accord. Il y a un problème. Et un problème de taille, je dirais même plutôt rondouillard, si vous me comprenez.  
_Mais, pourquoi j'ai crié? J'ai pas mal aux dents, pourtant_  
Je suis Pettigrow. OK. Relativisons.  
_Je veux du chocolat_  
C'est pas si grave.  
_Je veux faire caca_  
D'accord, c'est très grave. Faut que je m'en sorte en vitesse.  
Je marchai donc vers les toilettes d'un pas détérminé et pressé... Hé, mais je veux pas y aller, moi!  
_Caca_  
... et manquai de m'évanouir pendant que l'idiot accomplissait sa sale besogne. M'évanouir, que dis-je? Encore faudrait-il que j'eûsse un corps à évanouir!

Puis, j'endurai pendant une sale demi-heure les conversations stupides, futiles, gryffondordesques des quatres trépannés, pendant que le mien se gavait de tarte à la mélasse. Le loup-garou était, heureusement, un peu moins couillon que les autres. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu me retrouver dans sa tête à lui? Parce que le plus insupportable dans l'histoire étaient les pensées érotiques de Pettigrow lorsque Black se léchait sensuellement les lèvres enduites de confiture.  
Puis, Potter lança:  
-Hé, les gens; si on allait emmerder Snivellus?  
-Tu éxagères, James... Il est dans le coma!  
Mon ami, le loup.  
-Arrête, Remus, déconne pas, toi aussi ça t'amuse, avoue-le!  
Je t'aime plus.

Mon hôte regarda avec envie la moue pincée de Lupin. Alors comme ça, même le préfet prenait du plaisir à me voir humilié et martyrisé! Il allait me le payer.  
_Ho, j'éspère qu'il dira oui, ce serait rigolo!_  
Ta gueule, ducon.  
_J'aime bien les regarder embêter Rogue... Ils sont courageux, moi j'ose pas, il me fait peur... Hu hu_  
Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable. Continue comme ça, tu iras loin.  
-Allez, Rem', viens avec nous! Promis, on sera presque gentils! Et tu verras, tu va rire! Tu viens aussi, Peter?  
Ta gueule, Potter.  
_Hu huuuuuuu_  
-Oh, oui, James! s'exclama mon boulet en frôlant l'orgasme mental.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais trimballé jusqu'à l'infirmerie, contre mon gré. Mon pote Peter marchait juste derrière Black, les yeux roulant au rythme des balanciers de l'arrière-train du beau brun.  
_Ouh, c'est beau, ça, on aime ça, nous, n'est-ce pas mon trésor..._ (hihi)  
C'est là que brusquement, je sentis venir le pire... Pettigrow avait une érection! Concentre-toi, mon gars, imagine un joli champ de fleurs, avec de beaux oiseaux stériles et très châstes.  
_Oulala, heureusement que personne me voit_  
Moi, je te vois, crétin.

Nous arrivâmes alors près de l'infirmerie. Par malheur, Poirfresh n'était pas là. Nous nous avançâmes près du corps étendu sur un lit, au fond à droite. Pourquoi à droite, j'aurais préféré à gauche.C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à contempler mon propre corps. Mon beau corps, tu me manques tant... Sauve moi de cet idiot. Je t'en prie. Je me ferai des gommages à l'argile tous les dimanches, je m'épilerai à la cire le samedi soir et je boirais des tisanes pour le transit tous les soirs.  
-Hé, salut, Sniv! Réveille-toi un peu, nous, on sait que t'es qu'un mytho.  
Stupide Potter. Rien dans la tête, ce garçon. Presque moins que Pettigrow.  
_Oooohhh, il est tellement sexy_  
Je fermais mentalement mes yeux, pour ne pas voir les jolies fesses de Black sur lesquelles Pettigrow s'extasiait.  
Sauf que ça marchait pas. Je voyais tout. Mais c'était pas les fesses de Black qui faisaient fantasmer l'abruti, c'était... mon entrejambe.  
Le choc fut terrible. Pettigrow fantasmait sur moi. Peter Pettigrow. Petit, con, moche, Gryffondor. Sur Severus Rogue. Grand, sexy, le must de l'intelligence, Serpentard.  
Je vis ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. De mon premier boxer à ma première copine. Le dernière d'ailleurs. La pauvre s'était étouffé avec une clé à molette. Elle ne s'en est pas sortie.

J'étais mort. Pas d'autre solution. C'était le noir complet. Je ne sentais plus rien, ne voyais plus rien, même plus les pensées de Pettigrow qui s'imaginait visitant un sex-shop avec moi dans la cage. En string en cuir. Un fouet à la main. arg.Je tentais d'ouvrir un oeil. Après tout, si j'étais au ciel, au paradis comme en enfer, autant en profiter. J'éspèrais fortement que ni les anges ni les diables n'auraient une longue barbe blanche. J'en pouvais plus des barbes blanches.  
C'est sûr, j'étais en enfer... Parce que ce ne fut pas des anges que je vis. Ce fut quatre têtes de pioche: Black, Potter, Lupin, et... une paire d'yeux brillante de désir.  
C'était l'apocalypse. Je n'étais pas mort. Arg. J'aurais préféré.  
Je me laissais reglisser dans l'inconscience, pour ne pas les entendre se payer ma tête.

Et ça a marché. Je ne les entendais plus, car je me payais ma propre tête.  
_Hé hé, c'est marrant... Il s'est réveillé juste quand on était là. Content de le revoir, ce beau petit cul... Qu'est-ce qu'il est séduisant... Je me demande ce qu'en penseraient Lunard et Cornedrue. Queudver, je m'en fous_  
Oups. Black. J'étais de retour, mais dans la tête de Black.  
Là, je n'avais vraiment plus qu'à mourir.


End file.
